The Iriomote and Gazelle
by StrawberryDeathGod15
Summary: All it took was hearing her song for the feeling to start growing. The meeting cemented it. The kiss made it all the more real. getting the help of a fox and a bunny police officers was not thought to happen, but it did. Fem-Ichigo


**The Iriomote and Gazelle**

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Oh oh oh oh oooh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Oh oh oh oh oooh_

 _I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but  
I'll just start again_

 _I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting  
the ground_

 _I always get up now  
to see what's next_

The singing on the radio caught the attention of the half asleep predator, who woke up fully at hearing the amazing voice.

"Beautiful." The predator said, her voice showing no clear signs of tiredness and looked at the radio as if it would reveal who was singing the song.

 _Birds don't just fly  
They fall down  
and get up_

 _Nobody learns  
without getting it won_

When the beat started to pick up, the predators tail swayed in tune with the rhythm.

 _I won't give up  
No, I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even  
though I could fail_

 _I won't give up  
No, I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even  
though I could fail_

Hitting the com button next to her bed, she spoke to the creature on the other end.

"Radio station 19.75, Chad. I want to know who it is that is singing that amazingly."

 **Yes Hime. As you command.**

She released the button and continued listening to the song.

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Try everything_

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oooh_

Grabbing a grape from her bedside, she plopped it in her mouth and chewed it slowly, making sure that any noise she made did not block the amazing song that she was hearing.

 _Look how far you've  
come, you filled  
your heart with love_

 _Baby, you've done  
enough that cut  
your breath_

 _Don't beat yourself up  
Don't need to run  
so fast_

 _Sometimes we come  
last but we did our best_

"I want to meet you, you amazing voice and who you belong to."

 _I won't give up  
No, I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even  
though I could fail_

 _I won't give up  
No, I won't give in_

 _Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave  
I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even  
though I could fail_

Chewing on the last grape, she wondered what she would do when she meets the owner of the voice.

'After we get to know each other, maybe she would agree to be with me.' She thought.

' _And if she doesn't want to be with you?'_ a new voice joined her thoughts. It was her doubt.

 _I'll keep on making  
those new mistakes_

 _I'll keep on making  
them every day_

 _Those new mistakes_

'I guess I'll just keep making those mistakes… every day.'

' _Well… I guess the song is good enough to make references like that.'_

The com came on and Chad started to speak.

 **Hime, we know who-**

"Wait!" she spoke, cutting him off. "Let her finish."

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Try everything_

 _Oh oh oh oh oooh  
Try everything  
Oh oh oh oh oooh_

As the music started to slow down, she knew that the song was ending.

 _Try everything…_

'Damn, I wanted to hear more.'

Letting out a sigh, she pressed the com button and spoke to Chad.

"You can talk now Chad." She told him.

 **The one that you were listening to is called Gazelle. She is a famous popstar and mammal rights activist.**

"And where can I find Gazelle?" she asked.

 **Gazelle currently resides within the city of Zootopia, at Sahara Square. Would you like me to arrange travel to the city?**

She took a moment to think before coming up with an idea that could benefit not only her but relations between her lands and others.

"Get in contact with Zootopia's leader and inform them that we of the Karakura lands would like to create relations with them." She took a moment to think before continuing. "Who is their king anyway?"

 **Instead of a king they have what is called a Mayor. They recently had some trouble that involved having to have a new mayor, but their old one is currently in charge again. His name is Lionheart Leodore, though I suggest you follow with their cultures way of using names. When meeting him I suggest you either refer to him as Mayor Lionheart or Leodore Lionheart, though if he asks you to call him something else, it may be better to go along with it. Would you like me to set a meeting up?**

"Yeah… yeah… I'd like that." She told him tiredly. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Wake me up in an hour, ok?"

 **Yes Hime.**

 **XXXXX**

Leodore Lionheart was currently relaxing in his chair, looking out the window of his office at the city he ran, when his phone rang. Spinning in his chair, he hit the speaker button.

"Yes Ms Sheepy?"

He was answered by his secretary.

 _Sir, there is a Sado Yasutora calling for you._

"Sado Yasu-who now?" he asked.

 _Sado Yasutora sir. He is calling about arranging a meeting._

"A meeting about what?"

 _A meeting between you and his leader about creating relations between Zootopia and their land, Karakura._

"What is this Karakura?"

 _Karakura is a country that had a dominance hierarchy. The strongest of them is the leader._

"And why would they try to enter relations with us." The mayor asked in confusion.

 _Because recently, they gained a new leader who is trying to change how things are run. They would like to change it from a dictatorship to a democratic land. Though from what I understand, they will still have someone in charge, just like how we have mayor._

"Fine put them on."

 _Yes sir._

A clicking sound was heard from the phone when a new voice spoke.

 **Hello.**

"Ah hello, this is Leodore Lionheart, the mayor of Zootopia speaking. May I ask who is speaking?"

 **My name is Sado Yasutora, though many just call me Chad as it is easier.**

"Well Chad… to what reason have you called me for?"

 **The Hime of Karakura was recently put in charge and has decided to strengthen and create ties with the lands surrounding ours. Zootopia was one of them.**

"UH… Hime?"

 **Sorry… in your language, it would translate to Princess.**

"I see. When exactly would this creation of ties happen?"

 **It would be best if before that could happen, if our Hime could explore your city beforehand. Of course, this all depends on if it is okay with you?**

"Hmm… well… it would be okay… if she is escorted around with a couple of our law enforcers. To keep her safe of course."

The mayor heard chuckling come over the phone before he spoke.

 **That is okay, though I doubt that she would need protection. Maybe only one or two officers would be needed.**

"That's perfect! Is there anything else?"

 **Yes there is. Before Hime became the leader, our land had only two laws, survival of the fittest and the strongest is in charge. So it would be for the best not to have intimidating officers be her escorts.**

"Hmm… I see. I know the perfect officers for the situation. Is there a time and place for us to meet?"

 **I think it would be best to meet you and the officers at the police station three days from now and in the afternoon as she and I will be travelling by foot. Does that sound good to you?**

"Yes, yes, that sounds great. Can I ask what animal she is?"

 **She is an Iriomote cat.**

"Thank you and I hope you and her have a safe trip. Goodbye."

 **Goodbye.**

A click and a beep told Leodore that the call had ended. Learning forward, he pressed a button getting his secretary on the line.

 _Yes Mr Mayor?_

" _What is an Iriomote cat?"_

 _An Iriomote cat is a native to the Iriomote Island, which is within Karakura and is said to be a critically endangered species. They are usually grey/brown with dark markings and range between twenty-five to forty inches in length._

"Inches?"

 _Sixty-four to one-hundred and one centimetres sir._

"So she's probably just bigger than a fox right?"

 _Yes sir._

"Good… and Ms Sheepy?"

 _Sir?_

"Get Chief Bogo on the line and tell him it's extremely important."

 _Yes sir._

It took a moment before the chief's voice came over.

" _You called for me Mr Mayor?"_

"Yes and I have a job for officers Hopps and Wilde. I need you and them in the precincts' lobby at four o' clock three days from now."

" _What kind of job sir?"_

"To create good relations between us, the princess of Karakura is coming to Zootopia and will need some escorts. I think that with the size of this princess and other specifications, those two would be perfect for the job."

" _Other specifications sir?"_

"Nothing to worry about. Just inform them and I'll see you in three days. Goodbye." And with that, the mayor hung up before Chief Bogo could say anything else.

 **XXXXX**

Judith Laverne Hopps, otherwise known as Judy was waiting for her partner, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, who is known by everyone as Nick. She was tapping her foot impatiently when suddenly a pair of paws covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" the owner of the voice tried to change how they sounded, but was failing miserably.

"Nice try Nick, I know it's you." She told him as he removed his paws and she turned around to see him with a fake pout on his face.

"You couldn't have played along, could you Cottontail?" he asked with a smirk replacing the fake pout.

Judy let a smirk take over her face. "Of course I could've played along, though not playing along is more fun when you are involved."

"Now that is just hurtful Carrots." He told her.

"Well, you shouldn't keep calling me names and I would-" she didn't get to continue as the PA system came on and Chief Bogo's voice was heard.

 **Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, report to my office. I have a job for you two.**

"What do you think that's about?" Nick asked Judy as they started to head towards the Chief's office.

"I'd say a job since he just told us." She told him with a deadpan.

Nick chuckled nervously. "I meant what kind of job you think it is."

"Well…" Judy started but stopped as she noticed that they were in front of the Chief's office door. "We'll find out in a moment."

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick said before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" The Chief's voice called out.

"It's Officers Hopps and Wilde sir." Judy answered.

"Come in." he told them.

Entering the office, the officers saw the serious expression on their Chief's face and knew that what they were going to have to do was going to be a tough job.

Chief Bogo gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

"Take a seat."

Taking the aforementioned seats, the officers looked at the chief expectantly.

"Okay… so here's how it's going to be." Bogo started with a serious expression that quickly changed to one full of humour. "You're going to be babysitters."

"What/No way!" came their exclamations.

Bogo chuckled before he got serious again.

"But seriously, you'll be the escort of the leader of Karakura, a country that only just recently came into democracy from its dictatorship. The leader was their princess and she will be here to create a relationship between our two lands. Any questions?"

Nick raised his arm and started to wave it around as if he was a school student.

"Yes Officer Wilde?"

"What time do we meet, where do we meet, is she dangerous, what kind of animal is she and why us?" he asked his questions consecutively.

"Nick!" Judy whispered harshly under her breath.

"To answer them in order, we meet her at four o' clock at the lobby of this building, we don't know how dangerous she is, but considering her land is just coming out of the 'survival of the fittest' stage, I would say so, she is an Iriomote cat and the reason you two were picked was because of the fact that you both are the least intimidating officers." He answered Nick's questions.

"You mean we were picked because we're not intimidating!?" Judy asked him, looking downtrodden with a couple of tears running down her cheeks. Nick put his paw on her shoulder in comfort.

Bogo understood why Judy was sad, so he explained.

"You need to understand that they have been in a society where the more dangerous one is, the more intimidating they are and we need to keep her from feeling at risk of attack. I guess in the simplest sense, the less intimidated and the safer she feels, the easier it will be for us to build relations. Do you understand?"

"Yeah… I understand sir." She answered him with a slight smile. "So, just to be clear, we meet the princess three days from now at four o' clock?"

"Yeah, though you don't have to worry about forgetting anything." He told them.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"That's a relief." Nick said.

Judy and Bogo both glared at the fox.

"What? It is a relief." He told them.

Bogo rolled his eyes and spoke. "Whatever, I'll be there with you both, so just try to look presentable this Thursday, okay?"

"Yes sir/Yeah." The two officers replied.

"You can leave now." Bogo gestured to his office's door and the two officers walked towards it. Before they left, Judy turned and asked the chief.

"What's an Iriomote cat?"

"I didn't bother checking up much on our soon to be guest, but she'll be about a metre or less tall." He told them.

Nodding to the Chief, Judy and Nick left the room and headed to get their assignments for the day.

"I hope she's nice and likes us." She told her partner.

"I hope she doesn't try to eat us." He replied.

"Nick!"

"Sorry."

Back at the office, Chief Bogo was on the phone with none other than the Mayor's secretary, Ms Sheepy.

"Thank you for telling me what the mayor had forgotten to tell me Mary." He told her.

" _That's okay, Mayor Lionheart always had a problem with forgetting important information. I'm just unhappy that he tries to play it off so that he doesn't look bad." She replied._

"Anyway I've got to go now. I'll see you at home Mary. Bye."

" _Bye"_

 **XXXXX**

The buzzing of her phone, woke the Hime from her sleep. Rolling onto her side to face the device, she set it on speaker and spoke, grogginess in her voice.

"Whadaya wan?" she mumbled, unable to form her words correctly.

The reply she got was from her oldest friend, Chad.

" _Hime, arrangements have been made for us to meet the mayor of Zootopia in the afternoon, three days from now. If we want to make in time, we will have to start travelling soon. Have you decided who will be in charge while we are away?"_

"No… but either Kisuke or Uryu will do. Whichever one isn't going to make things worse." She told her long-time friend. "I've got to get ready now, I'll see you in thirty."

" _I'll see you then. Bye"_

"Bye."

Hanging up, the Hime grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and set her phone down with the song 'Try Everything' by Gazelle playing on repeat.

She started to sing along with the song until she had to wash her fur. After washing and the song having repeated itself for the fifth time, she turned the water off and got out. Covering her phone to keep it from getting wet, she shook her whole body, ridding it of most of the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time and nodded to herself before leaving the room.

Chucking the phone on her bed, she finished drying herself before dropping the towel and walking to her closet. Opening it she saw that she pretty much had everything the same, black pair of pants and white button-up vests with an orange '15' over the heart of each one.

She grabbed a bunch of pants and vests and threw them on her bed. Looking deeper into the closet, she found her suitcase that had shoulder-straps so that she could carry it on her back. Taking it to her bed, she sat it down and grabbed most of her clothes and shoved them into it.

She walked to her drawers and opened one, grabbing a pawful of her black underwear and throwing that in the suitcase as well. Hearing the buzzing of her phone she checked on and around her bed for the small device before finding it in her suitcase.

Looking at the small device, she read the message.

 _Hey, just heard that you were leaving Karakura for Zootopia. Don't think that I don't know why you're really going, apart from creating ties with other places. Good luck with that and I hope that you get your girl._

 _Love Tatsuki, your ex._

Hime rolled her eyes and replied.

 _Do you have to keep reminding me?_

She closed her suitcase and locked it before getting another text.

 _Yes, though since I'm with Orihime now, the love for you is more in a family way._

She smiled at that, already having got over her ex as they had not been compatible with each other and she was happy that the other had been able to find someone that made her happy. She sent her ex one last text before turning the phone off and sitting it down on her closed and now locked suitcase.

 _Ok… well goodbye and thanks for the luck._

She walked back to her drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear and pulled them on, making sure that her tail slid through the hole in it. Closing the drawer, she next walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of pants, slipping one leg in at a time, she then pulled the zipper up and slipped the button through its hole. Taking out a grey belt, she then slid it through the loops of her pants and locked it in place with a buckle in the shape two claws crossing each other.

Next she took a white vest off its hanger and put it on. She buttoned it up and closed the closet, before walking back to the bed, grabbed her phone and slipped it into the breast pocket on the right side of her vest and sealing it with a click of a button.

Picking up the suitcase, she hung it on her back and headed to the door, but stopped when she noticed her necklace hanging from the coat-rack near the door. She picked it up and clipped it around her neck, then opened the door and left.

She walked undisturbed out of the hotel she had been staying at and down an almost empty street. After walking for ten minutes, she saw the outskirts of the city and her long-time friend Chad.

Chad was an Ussuri brown bear (black grizzly) that stood at over two metres with the fur on his head being just long enough to slightly cover one of his eyes. Unlike other bears, Chad had a surprisingly thinner body than others of his kind, though he definitely had more muscles than any she had seen. He wore loose cargo pants that almost covered his feet, held up by a black belt. He wore a red, yellow and orange Hawaiian shirt over a white singlet and he had a golden necklace with a golden eagle coin hanging around his neck.

He had told her once that it had been given to him by his Abuelo (grandfather), Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked him.

"Not long." Was his reply. "Are you ready to meet your new crush?"

She came to a stop and looked at her friend with a blush just being able to be seen under her fur.

"Crush!?"

"Yes… crush. Why else would you have wanted to go? Gazelle is the only reason you are going. Creating ties is just a bonus." He told her.

She ran past him towards the forest, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, we don't want to get there late."

Chad chuckled and started to run after his sister in all but blood and species.

"Yes… Ichigo."

 **EXTRA**

"Today we will be learning about the country and the cities that reside within it." Started the instructor as Ichigo sat at the only desk in the room.

"Our country is called Karakura, though many just refer to it as the land of Karakura. Within this country are cities, each unique even though all are ruled under the king." The teacher pulled a map of the country and pointed to each city.

"This is the Seireitei, it houses one part of the King's army, the Gotei 13. This is Hueco Mundo, here the Espada reside, there are ten Espada and each one must be powerful to be leaders of certain areas of Hueco Mundo. Within this city is the palace of Las Noches, which is just a place for the king to stay at on visits. At the very centre of our country is the capital, also called Karakura and to the locals, to differentiate between the two they call the city Karakura town."

The teacher did not notice that Ichigo had propped her book up to hide the fact that she was falling asleep and continued with her lesson.

"Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei are on completely opposite sides of Karakura. The Seireitei is only a four day travel from the city of Zootopia and Hueco Mundo is a five day travel away from the Vandenreich, which is a small city, its citizens are known as Quincy. The path you would travel to Karakura town from either the Seireitei or Hueco Mundo is known as the Dangai. There are other locations we will talk about, but that can wait for another lesson."

The teacher put the map back where she got it from, making a noise that woke Ichigo from her slumber. She turned back to her student with a smile on her face.

"Any questions?" she asked.

Ichigo shook her head, as she did not trust her voice to give her away.

"Okay… well I guess you now have permission to leave." She told her only student.

Ichigo quickly stood up and walked quite fast out of the room.

 **XXXXX**

[A.N.]

So… another story. Guess you were probably expecting this to happen by now.

And yes, Ichigo is a female in this story and the main pairing for this story is Ichigo x Gazelle. It will also feature Judy x Nick.

Hopefully the extra will explain how some things are.

I also learned some things looking up the animals that I needed to turn Ichigo and Chad into. Not much Chad, but definitely Ichigo. The Iriomote cat is an endangered species and from what I have learned, there are estimated to only be 100 left in existence.

I'm also thinking of doing an Ichigo x Disney princesses story. There would be multi and singular stories of Ichigo saving the princesses. Though he will be different in each one, ranging from what powers Ichigo has and if Ichigo is female or male.

Reviews would really be helpful. Same as if you have any questions


End file.
